Lies Made In Heaven
by Hidden and Shadowed
Summary: What if you had only a moment to decide what your next move was? What would happen? What would you do? No one is perfect, right? Angels included. . . Post Revelations/Pre Van Alen Legacy


"Don't make me kill you, Jack."

Jack Force did not even jump.

He sensed her presence as soon as she sensed him leaving. He hated to close her off to him at certain particular moments, but then again he needed the privacy. He turned to face his twin, his other half, his soul mate. .

Madeleine "Mimi" Force was leaning against the doorway of the living room just staring at him, her face blank as she tried to read her brother. Jack leaned against the door and mocked her pose. If you were an outsider looking at them you would have thought they were trying to have a starring contest.

Actually, they were talking. .well more like arguing.

_**Between Jack and Mimi's minds:**_

"Jack, why do you always do this to me?" Mimi questioned.

"I can't help it." Jack admitted not giving her a very clear answer.

"Every cycle, it's the same thing, another girl, the so called "love" you have for them, and then me explaining that we have no choice because we belong together." The voice in her mind started to break.

Jack walked toward his sister and cupped her face in an affectionate gesture.

"This is different Mimi. I can't let Schuyler go. I need her like I need you to live." he said all the while continuing to cup her face with his hand. "I love you both, but my heart can't decide what it really wants."

Mimi pushed his hand aside as tears began to fall down her face.

"Why can't you see it's not going to work between the two of you, Jack!!" Mimi screamed instead of doing it in her mind. She drew him close by grabbing his shirt and pulling him so close so she could look him in the eyes.

"When you and I were in heaven we made a promise to each other to stay with each other for an eternity. We bonded. We became each other's other half. You promised me! Not her! You are not bonded to her!! She is not even suppose to exist!!!" Mimi said crying out the last part stopping the mind exchange.

She had been holding this emotion in for a very long time. The other emotions flowing through her were so mixed at the moment she couldn't decipher which from which. She just knew that if she had not been holding Jack by his shirt that she would have crumpled to the ground. Why did he keep putting her through all of this?

Jack looked at her. He looked deep into her eyes. He started to bite his bottom lip and then he looked away.

"Mimi, have fun tonight. I have to go. I'm sorry." he said as he unhooked her hands from his shirt and stepped away from her and out of the door.

Mimi just looked at the door even after his departure standing in the same spot with a hurt and confused expression upon her face. Her once beautifully done make up was running down her face but it did not take from the beauty that she was. It made her look even more beautiful, like the tragic beauties in the old movies. Sadden because of one of the men they had been scorned by.

After awhile, Mimi sniffled and straightened herself back up from the broken hearted weak girl to who she was to the public. She was Mimi Force, the most beautiful girl in New York history, the socialite, the girl all the girls envied, and who all the guys dreamed about. Most of all she was Azrael, angel of death, powerful, strong, intelligent and a conqueror. She was not weak minded like most red bloods. The only person that made her that way was Jack. . .

Mimi backed into the doorway and slid down the inside of it and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Jack?"

* * *

Schuyler Van Alen sat in the window seat in the living room that overlooked the grand view of the river down below. She sat there with her head leaned against the window thinking about all the past events that have happened in the past few weeks. From the death of Cordelia to the break up with Jack. All of which have been heartbreaking. Schuyler felt lonely, like she had no one to run to. Cordelia was dead and would not return for some time, her grandfather just recently died and he would not be returning at all, she had ended what she had with Jack, and it was just too weird talking to Oliver now with the bond they had in all and the recent realization that she too loved Oliver.

Schuyler closed her eyes. Things were not going to get better but only get worse with the ascent of the Prince of all the Silver Bloods on the earth and Leviathan set free.

The one person she needed right now was her mother, but it did not look like she was waking up anytime soon.

Schuyler opened her eyes and took a deep breath coming to the dark realization that all she had was herself. She had no choice but to get it together and remember she had to be strong if she wanted to make it through this mess alive and ok.

"I just need to repair my heart first." She murmured to herself as the faces of her mother, Cordelia, Lawrence, and Jack flashed through her mind.

Right now, she needed to go to bed. She was going to meet with the committee tomorrow after school to testify to what happened at Corcovado. She needed a nights rest and clear head if she was going to make it through.

* * *

Jack Force has everything a teenage boy could want: good looks, intelligence, athleticism, money, and power. He was envied by all and hated by none. Most people who didn't know him would think that his life was easy, but they were so far from the truth. He was two people, he was Jack Force son of media magnate Charles Force, and in love with Schuyler Van Alen, and then he was Abbadon, angel of destruction, former Lieutenant to the morning star during the war, bonded to Azrael, angel of death. Sometimes he didn't know who he really was, usually this happened in all of his lives, but there was an explanation. He knew it himself, but was never willing to admit it to anyone else.

There was no time to dwell on that though there were more important things at hand to deal with.

He needed to figure what to do with Schyuler, Mimi, and the silver bloods.

Jack closed his eyes and let the cold breeze from the cold New York night flow around him and across his face. For that moment he felt alive, but for only that moment though. He looked down at the street below. Maybe if he jumped from here it would happen, he thought. He looked around the streets surrounding Duchesne, it was empty and quiet.

He kicked a stray rock over the edge and watched it fall to the ground.

Then a thought came to his mind. _Maybe the pain and the confusion would stop if I just. . ._

Then he fell.

* * *

**_Hello all!! This was my very first fanfic and I hope you all enjoyed it! Review!_**


End file.
